Lunar Night
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Sorts of a AU. OC x Dracula. Stuck and healing in the real world for some time. Family, friendship, confessions, romance, drama, near-death, action, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear viewers. Now, this is somewhat of a AU for Hotel Transylvania. I love the first movie, but the sequels, well...the second one was mixed around for my taste, and the third one, oh, I liked it, but ooh, it was tolerable. **

**It didn't make sense that Mavis didn't travel with Johnny before getting married, I mean, you saw how she reacted in USA. She should have been used to travelling for that's her main wish besides being free. And oh, I shiver at how Vlad the Impaler looked. Vampires are immortal, hence almost ageless for pete's sake!**

**He should have been looking like he's in his 50s, due to how his son is looking to be in his 30s. I love Dennis, but the whole pressure of having fangs and all, that ain't working for me. To me, it should be from birth like Mavis did, or not, depending on the genes whichever's strong.**

**Zings should happen around teenage/adult years, not child years, because maturation starts after probably 13. Maybe 12 for girls as well. And Winnie, I love her, but I think being a werewolf, she should have been 9 when Dennis had his fifth birthday party.**

**And the Van Helsings, what was that hell about? I mean, that's not healthy. Hating Dracula and his kind for centuries, there's bound to be some descendants who just wanted to be normal, right?**

**Anyway, I am planning to have Dracula a different love because Ericka wasn't the right one for him. I mean, sure, there was a zing in her eyes, but that was after she rejected him first because of pressure from her grandfather and all. I think a zing shouldn't be pressured or anything. I mean, being lonely for so long, think about it. Of course, you all have your opinions and theories, and I respect that. **

**I just want to give out mine, that's all, and this story is a Halloween gift, you'd say. Yes, it's early, but it's better than late, right? So, enjoy, my dear viewers! -Traveler.**

-Late evening upon the year of 2012, in the land of Transylvania-

Under the bright night sky, over the mountains, through a valley, and deep inside a forest, a figure is seen running, limping heavily by a wound in his right leg. This man goes by many names; monster, vampire, father, blood-sucker, devil, prince of darkness, but best known of all, he goes by Count Dracula, or Drac for short.

He has healthy, but pale skin, slicked-back raven black hair, copper blue eyes. Being a vampire, he has his famous fangs, pointy ears, and many powers from being supernatural for 530 years. He mainly has a hooked nose, and a long chin. He belongs to the dark, hence his clothes being almost all black, with a minor color difference in the inside lining of his cape.

He is tall, slim, and strong yet right now, he's helpless for he's being hunted by a descendant of the Van Helsing family. He's grateful that he led Victor far from his beloved hotel, his friends and family, through his daughter is somewhere else in Africa with her boyfriend/zing, Jonathan aka Johnny, unknowing of Dracula's situation.

He knew Johnny was right that the world has become more comfortable about monsters, but he still can't believe how much things has changed ever since he dared to step into the human world, especially the technology and the weapons.

Oh, he heard things about bombs, guns, and such from his friends who had been in hiding everywhere else, but the weapons that Victor held, they are far more than just bad, they're dangerous to him, and that's a bad thing.

He had been sliced by a wooden crucifix that has been doused by holy water and garlic which has been shot out of a man-made grenade launcher just as he was to jump off a boulder to shape-shift into his bat form to catch the wind.

Caught off his guard, he was soon weakened, but he knew he had to keep going for Victor had invaded his home, scared his guests, and nearly took off a couple of his friends which crossed the line. He wasn't going to take his blood for he's better than that, and besides, he promised Martha, his deceased wife that he wouldn't go back to his past of being the son of Vlad the Impaler.

But he can still bring Victor to his death, which is why he's running to the edge of the forest where a treacherous cliff stood by a fast rapids river. Dracula took a deep breath, wincing hard as he struggled to keep his leg off his weight slightly.

He turned around to face Victor who's a brutish, slim brown haired man with cold gray eyes, and Victor snarled lowly, "End of the line, monster. Now it's time for you to die.".

Dracula glowered, "No, it's yours.". He roared as much as he could while running the fastest he could with the wound, and he came into Victor, destroying the weapon in his hands. He suddenly yelled out in pain when a mini wooden stake came into his arm, barely hearing his friends in the distance.

Victor chuckled evilly, "Well, well, looks like your dear friends are coming for you, but they won't be alive if I do something about it.". Dracula snarled protectively, "No one threatens my family!". He shifts into his bat form despite the wound in his wing, and flies about Victor who's screaming in frustration as he fights to grab him, planning to crush him in his hand.

But in all the chaos, Victor failed to see that he was edging over the cliff, and he yelled as he fell over. Dracula attempted to escape Victor's determined hands, but it was no use when he suddenly screamed out in pain, his other wing breaking under Victor's hand.

His animal instinct flared inside him, and he bit the hand which caused Victor to recoil back violently, falling down, down to the river. Dracula soon followed him, but some feet away in distance, fighting to shift back to his natural form, planning to use levitation to help him head back to the cliff.

But he was too weak, and he saw his friends screaming out to him on the cliff, and he realized that he was to die, leaving his friends, his family...everything he had fought for. He breathed softly, "I am sorry, Mavis...I love you all...I am coming home, Martha...", closing his eyes in peace, barely hearing nothing else apart from his best friend, Frank's roaring scream.

But he didn't fall into the river like Victor did, for a bright white glowing door appeared far under Dracula, and Dracula went through, unconscious yet alive. And the door vanished as fast as it had appeared, leaving Dracula's friends to stare in shock, fear, confusion, and denial.


	2. Chapter 2

-In the Real World-

Like the world of Hotel Transylvania, the country of USA exists, and under a ever so familiar night sky, over the mountains, past fields of wheat and grass, through a town whose name is Belgrade, and above a house, a white glowing door appeared, and a small black body fell through, and landed roughly in a area of blueberry bushes.

The glowing door vanished just as fast as it had appeared, leaving no witnesses to see the spectacle, yet a dog heard the noise, and barked behind the sliding door of the house, attracting the residents to the situation.

The family of Montanans were relaxing with a movie sometime after dinner, and when their dog was barking, they were wary as it could be a scavenging fox or something bigger. After all, the days are getting a tad cooler with autumn around the corner.

There is two teenage twins, having light brown hair and dark green eyes, having peach pale skin. Jasper and Jenna are their names, while their mother, Shani has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Shani is Egyptian-American, having light brown skin. She adopted the twins when they were toddlers as they are Romanian-American. Their dog is a golden retriever, being called by the name of Timon, thanks to the twins being fans of the Lion King.

Anyway, they went out, holding flashlights with a couple of hockey sticks with Timon leading the way. Timon was then behaving weirdly as he got close to the blueberry bushes, perhaps confused by the bat scent which smells human-like as well.

When Shani shined a flashlight very closely, she heard a sound that sounded human, being a moan of pain. Knowing animals too well, she realized it wasn't a natural animal sound, but a human sound. She went on her knees, brushing the leaves away to reveal a large injured bat with two very dazed yet clear red eyes staring back at her.

She gasped as she heard a human voice speaking from this bat, "M-Martha...". Having watched the movie so many times with her kids, she recognized the voice and the eyes almost instantly once that name was spoken.

She didn't notice the wall of her memory unlocking slowly in her mind when 'Martha' was spoken within the momentarily eye lock, but Shani just knew she had to help him, and quickly! She handed the flashlight to Jenna, and she gently picked Dracula up into her arms.

"Kids, prepare hot water, towels, gauze, get everything. He's very injured...", Shani sternly spoke, and the teens realized that their mom's in nurse mode. They headed back to the house swiftly with Shani walking slowly and carefully to make sure not to aggravate his wounds as they're bleeding slowly and dangerously.

She knew she has to bleed out lots of blood from something not human as she remembered Dracula's words far too well. 'Human blood's too fatty, and besides, who knows what they have in there?'. She bought him into the house, glad to see a nest of blankets within a large container, with bowls of piping hot water, towels, bandages, and gauze.

She then went to work, carefully cleaning Dracula's wounds, bandaging them delicately firm, and made a splint for the broken wing. She turned her attention to the chicken coop, killing a elderly hen, and cutting it carefully to bleed out all the blood fully, not wanting to waste it.

Using a old medicine dropper, she slowly fed Dracula, knowing he needs all his strength to heal. She was lucky that it's nighttime, and that would help in his survival. She ushered the kids to sleep after a while later, knowing that they got school tomorrow.

She's lucky that she's off tomorrow, so she's fine staying up for Dracula's safety, not wanting to leave him alone. She sighed heavily, wearily pushing Timon away from Dracula's nest, and she wondered how he had gotten here from his world. He's clearly 2-D ish in her eyes, and she read stories about people traveling to other worlds and such.

As it got close to 3:00 in the morning, she decided to move Dracula to the basement, figuring that'd help with the daytime coming in a while. She was lucky that the basement was redone into a apartment room sometime ago before she bought the house, and so, she put Dracula's nest in the guest bedroom, leaving the door open, and draping the windows.

With a note she'd wrote for the kids upstairs in the kitchen, she headed back to the basement, falling asleep in the pull-out bed of the couch, knowing at any time today, Dracula might wake up. She doesn't know his vampire limits, but last time she had checked, the wounds looked like scabs, and the broken wing feels still tender to the touch.

She is a believer of faith, so with a prayer to the universe, she hopes that Dracula is strong enough to change back to his natural form as she figures that being a bat almost all night with his wounds/injury, it must have made him vulnerable.


	3. Chapter 3

(Dracula's P.O.V.)

I didn't know how long I was in the darkness before I woke up, wincing as I felt pain everywhere, and I sensed that I was in my bat form. I blinked, making out fabric around me, and I looked around, moving slightly, and I hissed lightly as my wing ached quite tenderly.

I saw signs of a splint upon my wing, and after testing my claws and upper part of the wing, I was glad that it wasn't broken anymore. I looked over to the other wing, saw a bandage about the wound, and I moved it towards me, breaking the bandage with my teeth.

I exhaled in relief as I saw a scar, no signs of injury, and it feels like it's very clean of splinters from that damn stake. To heal fully into a scar, I was somehow stronger to do so, and by that, I must have been helped by someone, but who?

I looked down to my leg, using my wing claws to tear off the bandage on it as well, and it was by far a nastier scar than the one on my wing, and my savior somehow made a poultice to cleanse the garlic and holy water out of the wound.

As my previously-broken wing is still tender, I couldn't fly as gracefully as I could, and I need to give it a few more hours to heal back to normal as I am not, what was that Johnny said, 100% great? I looked out as I leaned over my glass/fabric nest, making out a bedroom quite clearly.

I can hear breathing and a beating heart through that door, and I wondered if it was a monster or a human...Strange I couldn't remember the river overcoming me, only feeling that sensation of peace...I thought I saw Martha...

I pursued my lips warily as I then decided to make my way out of this bedroom, and so, with slow movements, I got out of my nest, half walking and half crawling down from the bed, across the floor, through the door.

As I got closer, I saw a human sleeping, and I looked around to see that the windows are covered, protecting the sunlight from getting in here, and I realized that the human must have done it for me, which means I am not a prisoner, I think...

I saw a lamp, and I climbed the dresser cautiously, and I then tugged the string, making sure I face away from the light. When I did, I saw the human clearly now, and I exhaled in surprise and awe when a feminine face was revealed, showing light brown skin which reminds me of the forest, and a braid of dark brown hair, strangely reminding me of my wife's hair, not the style, but the color...

I can see the glimpse of a blue shirt among the blanket as she moved slightly, her face contouring into a grimace from the peaceful, serene look she had.

I heard her grumble, "Too early for this...". She grunted as she turned over, but I grabbed the opportunity before she goes back to sleep. "Miss? Excuse me, madam?", I called out to her. She muttered, "What? Is it breakfast already, Jenna?".

"No, miss, not Jenna.", I replied loudly, and she turned over, her eyes wide as she slightly got up on her hands. Her dark brown eyes shone in the light like stars, and she looked surprised to see me, yet I didn't smell fear on her.

She exhaled with a laugh, "Of course, you're the only one with a accent!". I blinked in surprise, "Really? I heard a hint of a accent in your voice.".

She giggled softly, "My folks were born in Egypt..". I chuckled lightly, "I'd never thought...And I have a mummy for a friend.".

She smiled softly, "How are you feeling, Count? You were in pretty bad shape when I found you.". I smiled reassuringly, "And I appreciate that. You certainly are skilled in nursing, and the only bad spot is that my wing here is still a bit tender.".

She looked relieved, "That's good. If I hadn't found you, you'd have been dying, but luckily, with myself fixing you up, and feeding you animal blood, you got through pretty alright.". I exhaled, "Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life, well, my undead life...".

She waved a hand, "Pshaw, vampire or not, you were in trouble, and I would have done it hundreds of times!". I smiled gratefully, and I blinked as I groaned, nearly slapping my head with a wing, "Oh, what was I thinking? I am supposed to be a gentleman! What's your name, madam?".

She smiled shyly with a giggle, "The name's Shani.". I bowed my body slightly, "That's a lovely name. You can call me Dracula.". Shani beamed warmly, "Pleased to meet you, Dracula.". I shivered mentally when I heard my name on her tongue, somehow liking the way she said it.

I blinked lightly, "Would you help me out here? I am curious to know where I am.". Shani now looked a bit sad, "I found you in my backyard...I don't know how you got here when you were greatly injured...".

I frowned lightly, "I would have sworn that I was falling into a river...". Shani sighed, "No river here...I don't know how...really...".

I exhaled softly, "I realize I am in a house, protected from the sun... I clearly must have been here all night and some of the day as it was only perhaps 9 or 10 last night when I had my battle...".

Shani blinked, "Was that in Romania, back in Transylvania?". I nodded in surprise, "Yes...How far from there, then?".

Shani ducked her head ashamedly, "To answer that, tell me when...you had your battle...the year, the month, the day...". I glared at her half-impatiently, "Why are you asking?". She looked at me, "Dracula, please...".

I closed my eyes, sighed heavily, and I opened them to see Shani looking nervously curious with a glint of concern. I replied almost stiffly, "November 14th, 2012.". Shani widened her eyes, "Oh, shit.".

I frowned, "Something is wrong.". Shani nodded hesitantly, "Yes...You somehow got transported to my world, got displaced...". I looked at her a bit fiercely, "Where am I?".

Shani shakily gulped, and replied softly, almost whispering, "You're in my town, Belgrade, in the United States of America, on the other side of the world. And it's September 28, 2013.". I inhaled sharply, "What?".

"You're not in Europe, Dracula. You are in the United States...and...technically...you weren't supposed to exist in my world.", Shani spoke quietly. I blinked not once, not twice, but thrice, trying to wrap this around my head, and before I knew it, I blacked out, barely hearing a voice call out for me.


	4. Chapter 4

(Shani's P.O.V.)

I nearly screamed out in concern as I slid out of bed, catching Dracula in my hands. I exhaled in relief, knowing that he's a vampire, and he can handle being unconscious, but I doubt that he could like the increased pain in his wing if he hit the floor the way he did.

I smiled to myself as his fur's so fluffy and warm, and for some reason, I recognized that he must be the strongest bat compared to mundane bats. And his red eyes, they are the color of a ruby, yet when he spoke to me, these eyes were surprisingly softer almost like cherry red. Even when he was a tad impatient, they became harder like blood red.

Despite having a undead heart, he truly has emotions. I definitely saw curiosity, concern, amusement, delight, anger, shock. I smiled again as I saw his ears twitch under my slight touch, and I gently put him on a pillow on the bed.

I then headed upstairs, wincing slightly at the sunlight as I glanced at the clock, slightly surprised to see that it was only a little past 11. I blinked as I saw a note upon the microwave as I came into the kitchen, and I took it off to read it easier.

_'Hey, Mom. Timon caught that injured squirrel we saw two days ago. Figured that Dracula would like something richer, so drained it, and now it's keeping warm in the microwave. See you later. Got tons of questions for him! Luv you- Jasper and Jenna.'_

I smiled happily, proud of my twins, and I hummed lightly as I saw a tupperware full of squirrel blood, and I found a straw to make it easier as I bet using one wing wouldn't work as easy as two wings would. I and my family are wildlife hunters, only of necessity, not greed or those stupid contests.

I hummed a tune as I went downstairs, and I noticed that Dracula was waking up. "Dracula?". He looked over at me, and he sighed, "It really happened...".

I frowned lightly as I sat next to him, "Dracula, I am really sorry...If there was a way for you to go back, I'd instantly tell you, but...". Dracula nodded, "You speak the truth. Oh, what is that?".

I smiled softly, "Well, by this time of day, I'd say lunch. With that wing, you might like some richer blood than the one I fed you all night, so here.". I put the tupperware down on the bed, next to his pillow, opened the lid, and placing the straw into it.

I guided it to Dracula, "Here you go. Squirrel blood's all warm.". Dracula hooked the straw with his uninjured wing claws, and began to slurp at it. "Oh, that hits the spot. Thank you, Shani.".

I grinned smugly, "Well, the family's all wildlife hunters. Oh, only in necessary times, but it works as well. Of course, you are invited to hunt when the season comes on.". Dracula laughed softly, "Glad to hear it as my wing's healing right up.".

I nodded, "Good. I was a tad more worried about that wing than your wounds. Oh, mind you, seeing garlic bits in that leg wound, that shocked me further than anything!". Dracula growled lightly, "I hope he died in that river.".

I tilted my head, "Vampire hunter, huh?". Dracula snorted lightly, "Understatement. He was the most dangerous one I had to face, especially with the fact that modern weapons were affixed with my weaknesses in mind.".

"Well, there are many stories about various selves of you, fighting against the most famous vampire hunter, Van Helsing. People swore that his first name was Abraham.", I spoke thoughtfully. Dracula scoffed, "That was the second hunter. His name was actually Arthur.".

I blinked in shock, "Wait, wait, are you saying that Abraham was Arthur's son or something?". Dracula nodded, "Firstborn son, yes.".

I whistled lowly in surprise, "Then the one who was just hunting you last night, he was a descendant of the Van Helsing family?".

Dracula frowned with a huff, "Victor. I thought it was all over with that annoying Bram, in the last century. But no, he survived that car incident! He must have told Victor about me in turn, saying that I brought that car to him, but I didn't! He chased me, having not seen that car around the corner until it was too late!".

I blinked softly, "My god. How...There must have been a good Van Helsing!". Dracula closed his eyes heavily, exhaled, "Quite a few ones who abandoned their legacy, but I heard things...awful things about betrayal...".

I gasped softly, "Are you saying...They were disposed by their own family?!". Dracula sighed deeply, opened his eyes of pain and regret. "Yes...One of them saved my wife long ago before she became married to me...".

I blinked softly as a faint feeling of a memory came to me, "He saved your wife...?". Dracula nodded, "Charles...he was just a teenager... I was distracted by Charles's father, Daniel..Gods...After that moment, I wished never to see Martha cry in pain again...It took a long time for her to tell me what happened, the terrible moment where she saw him die in front of her...".

Dracula's eyes hardened, his wings clenching into the pillow as I exhaled, "I am sorry...Pardon me if I pushed you too far...I...". I closed my eyes tightly, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt a breeze, a sharp scent of burnt sage before I felt a slender, cool hand upon my shoulder.

I looked up into clear blue eyes, and I exhaled softly as I swore they shined for a moment before I realized Dracula had shifted back into his natural form, his true self. "You don't have to apologize, Shani...It all happened a long time ago. Questions can impose upon memories to come even if we can't control it.".

I nodded weakly, "Thank you, Dracula.". I then giggled softly as I saw his hair. Who knew it can be scruffy? Dracula blinked in confusion, "What?".

I pointed to his hair, "Your hair.". He gasped in mock horror as he went through his hair with a hand, "Holy rabies! It has gone wild!". I then laughed loudly, giggling as tears filled my eyes. I heard Dracula huff, then he began to chuckle, eventually joining me.


	5. Chapter 5

(No P.O.V.)

Ever since that morning, Dracula got splendidly well along with Shani and her twin children. For some reason, he felt so comfortable around Shani that he often would talk about his daughter, his hotel, his friends, and occasionally in secret about his treacherous past as the son of Vlad the Impaler.

Shani felt the same, being supportive of Dracula when she listened to his stories, and she shared in telling stories about herself. She enjoyed watching the stars from the rooftop with Dracula when he would take her up there, and delighted in Dracula's expert aerial skills from her spot.

The twins spent time with Dracula, asking questions and receiving answers, and they showed him the delights of television, movies, and modern music, through they were gentle about it unlike Jonathan did. In return, he was pleasantly happy to teach the twins a few tricks in hunting wildlife, and he became alpha over Timon, teaching him to be better-behaved than before.

Cloudy days and a umbrella helped him out in the daylight if he felt like it, wanting to see the sun rise and set, and upon dusk, he would return to Shani's home, and the nights were soon filled of laughter, joy, companionship.

Of course, Shani has her nurse job within the children at the clinic. Busy yet fulfilling, and besides, it helps greatly when her teens get hurt or in inquiry of check-ups. And the teens, like every other kid, they tolerate high school, and sometimes, they get amused when Dracula tries to help out with varied homework here and there.

Yet Dracula is hoping to go back even if he counted the weeks, and having seen the movie within the second week of his stay, he is even more worried for Mavis, the hotel, and everybody else...After all, he presumed Victor might have died in that river, but knowing the Van Helsing family all too well, if he was right, Victor would have been hell as stubborn to keep on hunting for him and the others.

* * *

Back in Dracula's world, the hotel residents has been hiding deep within the hotel, even if Mavis and Johnny had returned within a few days of being informed about Dracula's...disappearance... Mavis was beyond devastated when she heard about her father, and Johnny was upset as well, yet he was confused as Dracula's practically immortal.

Sure, injuries caused by stakes and holy water would have slowed him down, but a river wouldn't have killed him, and he was stupefied when he heard about the white glowing door. He wished he had heard anything about that sort of thing, but he didn't, despite being a well-acknowledged traveler.

Dracula's friends had swore that they had seen Dracula go through the door thingy, and then there was nothing. They didn't see Victor surface anywhere in their sights, even through they knew about the Van Helsings, thanks to Dracula's inquires to hide in their homes many, many years ago before he met Martha or owned a castle/the hotel.

Griffin, despite being the Invisible Man, he's the smartest one in the gang, and he figures that Dracula didn't just disappear, but perhaps transported to another place. After all, monsters are real, so why can't aliens be real then? Oh, he's both right and wrong.

The others spat out thoughts, ideas, but they didn't come even close to Griffin's theory. All the same, everybody wonders when Dracula'd be back, and where he would have been by then. Even with Mavis's insight with the hotel as she had practically lived there all her life, it wasn't just the same without Dracula's natural skills with the order/chaos of the hotel.

* * *

Either way, it has been three weeks in both worlds, despite the year/month differences. Christmas is around the corner in Dracula's world while Halloween is almost there in Shani's world.

Little did Dracula know, Halloween's Eve was to be the best one he'd treasure, if it wasn't for Shani's stubborness and kindness.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Happy Halloween, everybody! -Traveler.**

(Dracula's P.O.V.) - 6:12 pm at sunset upon October 31, 2013-

I hummed lightly as I sat upon the chimney upon the roof, half listening to the gossip between Jasper and Jenna as I watched the beautiful sun set upon the horizon. I was slightly confused when I heard Jenna's comment about Jasper's costume and why I'd like it. So, to defy my curiosity, I then flew down, shifted back to normal.

Opening the sliding door, and closing it, I called out, "Kids, I am back, and I am curious to see your costumes before you go off to your friend's party!". I heard Jenna's slightly clumsy gait, and trailing behind her was Jasper's graceful gait, and I looked up to the landing where they would show up from their hall of bedrooms and bathroom.

Jenna showed up, and she looks wickedly nice in her long-sleeved purple dress, black boots, and fake black wings. Her light brown hair has been made into twin braids, and there's a purple mask shading her dark green eyes. I blinked softly, "Let me guess. A Dark Fairy?".

Jenna grinned, "Right on, Dracula. I am impersonating as Wednesday Addams who's a Dark Fairy in an alternate universe.". I nodded in understanding as I had seen the Addams family movies just two nights ago.

"Very imaginative, Jenna, and I believe your mother saw you this morning before she left for work, yes?", I asked curiously. Jenna nodded, "Yep! She loved the idea! I can't wait to see everybody's faces when we arrive at the party. It's gonna be so good!".

She then shouted, "Jasper, your turn! Dracula likes mine, so he will like yours too, come on!". I looked up as Jenna did, and I nearly gaped in surprise when Jasper showed up, exactly dressed like me. Oh, he didn't look like me due to his hair and eyes, but the style with hair gloss or else, it's exactly like my hair. He's wearing the same clothes!

Jasper smiled anxiously as he showed off his fake fangs, "Err, I wanted to be like you tonight, Dracula...Is it okay?". "Okay? Oh, I am so honored that you wanted to be dressed up like me for this special night! You look fabulous, Jasper.", I beamed proudly, slightly wishing that Jasper was my son for a moment.

Jasper grinned softly, "Thanks, Dracula! Well, we better get going. You're sure you understand the routine for tonight?". I nodded, "Yes, I do. Make sure each child is scared properly, compliment their costumes, and be fair about the candy for each person.".

Jenna smiled brightly, "Great. Mom just texted. She will be home in 30 minutes, and she said she'd gonna go to a adult party if you come along.". I frowned slightly, "I thought Shani doesn't like parties?".

Jasper spoke up, "Mom doesn't mind parties as long as she shares the fun with someone she trusts. And she really trusts you, Dracula. Can you go with her, please, for us? She has been so busy lately.". I blinked in surprise, and smiled warmly, "Kids, I'd love to go with your mother. Now, you better get on to your party. Being late isn't proper.".

They agreed, and they left as Timon padded up to me, dressed up as a pirate, and I petted him, "Yes, you look great. Shall we proceed?". Timon barked excitedly, and I chuckled warmly as I picked up the bowl of candy from the table, heading to the front door.

Sure enough, there is a bunch of children approaching, and I smiled wryly as I manipulated the door with my powers, hearing gasps of surprise, and I shifted into a bat, flew around them. Hearing small screams of fear, I shifted back, "Trick or treat, children! You look delicious!".

They gaped for a few moments before cheering, "Awesome, you look great as Dracula!". I bowed before them, "Thank you, children. Now, what do we have here? A mummy, a princess, a cat, and...I apologize, but what are you, young lady?".

The last child giggled softly, "I am the Waterbender, Katara!". I smiled warmly, "You look like her. Now who's ready for candy?". They cheered, clamoring excitedly as they held out their lanterns, bags. I laughed softly as I waved a hand, the bowl of candy coming into my other hand.

"Three pieces each for you all.", I smiled softly as I grabbed the snack-size Hershey bars, filled their bags/lanterns. "Thank you, Dracula!", They all thanked me, and ran off, giggling and smiling. I wasn't expecting to like it, but I actually like this. It's harmless fun, indeed.

I repeated the routine for the next few bunches of children, loving their expressions and compliments, and then I heard the familiar roar of Shani's dark red 2005 Toyota Truck. I waved to her as she came into the garage as I was finishing up with a group of children.

After I was done, I went back in, hearing Shani's almost silent gait. "Hello, Dracula, you looked like you were having fun, huh?", she smiled widely as she glanced at me.

"Oh, yes. I had never expected that Halloween would be a life-saver for me as I am practically hiding among the disguises and costumes. If I had done this years ago, I'd be more knowledgeable about the modern world by now.", I replied thoughtfully with a shrug.

"Neither way, you defintely looked like you have been enjoying this so far, and now, it's gonna get even better. The head doctor's throwing a party at his place. What do you think of joining in?", Shani asked hopefully.

I smiled brightly, "I'd be delighted to accompany you to the party, Shani.". Shani hugged me happily, "Thank you, Dracula. I better get dressed up! Keep up the routine as you wait for me, okay?".

I nodded, "Of course, my dear. I know you will look great.". Shani nodded, and headed up quickly to her hall of bedroom and bathroom. It took 30 minutes as I did the routine, knowing that Shani has informed me that her costume takes time to be clothed properly.

I then heard her voice calling out to me, "Are you done with the kids? I am ready to show you.". I quickly handed out the Hershey candy to the last two children, and I came back inside, shutting off the door light.

I placed the nearly empty bowl on a side table, and I called out, "Yes, I am done with the children. I am curious to see your costume as you have been excited about it.". I looked up at the landing where soon, I heard her gait, and then I felt all kinds of emotions filling up my body, my mind, my heart as I saw her...

She chose to be a countess...wearing a beautiful Victorian black and red dress, a black choker with a purple choker, her light brown hair lush and luxurious as her dark brown eyes shone at me. Her light brown skin looks so healthy and shiny, showing off dark red lips.

She came down, smiling brightly, "Not a bad choice, huh?.". I blinked softly, "You're beautiful.".

Shani looked down bashfully, "Nobody has ever said that before.". I don't know why I did it, but when I touched her chin with a hand, making her look at me, I felt a familiar feeling as I whispered softly, "I would always say it, my dear.".

Her breath was sharp as she exhaled in surprise, her eyes wide, and she murmured softly, "I believe you, Dracula.". I shivered mentally in surprise as Martha said that too, so long ago. And now Shani said it...A thought came to me...Is she my zing in this world?


	7. Chapter 7

(Shani's P.O.V.) - 7:21 pm upon October 31, 2013-

Ever since I had met Dracula officially, I had strange memories every night, but I cannot remember them very well, only remembering the faint emotions, feelings, and conversations I've had from them.

And for some reason, Dracula's conversations in those dreams was the the most impacting memory I can hold to mind and heart, hence his very familiar words from a time long ago, and...mine as well...

I exhaled softly as he was motionless for a moment, seeming to remember something, and I spoke quietly, "Dracula?". He blinked lightly, "I am alright. Just a old memory. Shall we go off to your friend's party?".

I grinned softly, "Oh, yeah. Phil lives just a street over. Just a few minutes' walk. Did Timon do his business earlier?". Dracula smiled lightly, "Oh, yes, just a bit before you called out. He's all good, and he's sleeping off in the kitchen.".

I giggled lightly, "He's quite a heavy sleeper. Okay, let me grab my coat.". Dracula shook his head lightly, "Oh, no, that wouldn't do for your wonderful look tonight. Pelerina?".

Suddenly, Dracula's cape came to life, flying off Dracula's back, and landing before me in a bow, "Wait, you didn't tell me that your cape is sentiment like the Magic Carpet!", I gasped in shock and awe.

Dracula chuckled warmly, "Even a vampire like me can have little secrets, yes?". I chuckled lightly, "Fair enough. Er, what can I call it?".

Dracula smiled warmly, "Pelerina. It's German for cape, and it liked the name at the time. Being on me almost all the time, Pelerina has been more than sentiment. And now, Pelerina would like to help out.". I blinked in surprise, and I turned to Dracula's cape, no, Pelerina.

It was handing out a corner like a hand, and I slowly smiled as I grasped it gently, and I felt the sensation of a hand shaking as it was in mine. "Hi, Pelerina. You want to help me out?". Pelerina nodded its neck, and I giggled lightly.

"Let me guess, you are going to keep me warm as it's cold out there?", I asked curiously, and Pelerina clapped its corners as to gesture, 'Yes, right on the nose!'. I smiled brightly, "Then, come on, Pele. The party's waiting for us.".

Pelerina hopped excitedly, flying vigorously before enveloping around my neck, hugging me from the back, and I felt comfortably warm immediately. Dracula chuckled softly, "Pele?".

I shrugged slightly, "Pelerina's a bit of a mouthful, so why not a nickname?". Dracula nodded softly, "I can tell the pleased happiness, so Pele works for me.". I felt the sensation of amusement as if Pele's chuckling somehow, and I had to smile.

Dracula then opened the door, "After you, my dear.". I giggled, "Why, thank you, Dracula.". I heard the door click, seeing the lights close down, and I walked down with Dracula at my side.

I saw him lost in thinking again for a moment before he seemed to decide something. "Do you want to know my true name?". I stopped, looking at him in surprise, and I faintly remembered something in those fuzzy memories, the trust of giving one's true name.

"You trust me with this?", I asked softly. Dracula looked serious yet affectionate at the same time, and he nodded, "I trusted you with my life, and now it's my heart I trust you with, Shani.". Something familiar hit me in the heart, and I exhaled, recognizing another memory again.

"What's your true name?", I asked quietly, looking at him inquiringly. Dracula exhaled softly, "Andrei.". I smiled softly at him as I then remembered a few conversations in secret while using his true name.

I exhaled thoughtfully, "Andrei Dracula. It really suits you.". Andrei smiled warmly, gazing at me with this soft yet intense look, "Thank you, Shani.". I felt a involuntary shiver at the tone of his voice, deep yet tender.

"Oh, come on, we cannot be late for the party.", I commented quickly as I suddenly remembered the reason why we're out here, and Andrei laughed softly, "Of course, my dear. We will make a great entrance if I can help it!".

I giggled happily as Andrei gave me his arm, and I grabbed into it, surprised to feel warmth from him yet he's cold at the same time, but I didn't care as he's literally real as he always have been for the past month.


	8. Chapter 8

(No P.O.V.)

Like Andrei had promised, their entrance to the party was brilliant. Andrei stalked out of the darkness near Shani, his eyes glowing blue, and with a flourish of Pelerina the cape's help, Andrei shifted into his bat form, pretending to scare Shani who gave a impressive scream of fear and humoring drama.

Andrei shifted back, dramatically introducing himself and Shani which impressed the bouncer greatly, complimenting the duo quite well before moving aside to let them through.

The music was catchy and good for Andrei's taste, not too loud for conversations to spark around in the party, and the food/drinks was pretty good as well. Andrei was introduced to Shani's coworker friends and boss.

There was quite the commotion that Shani blushed in embarrassment as her co-worker female friends were complimenting Andrei almost teasingly while Shani's boss spoke with Andrei.

Then the music changed into one of Andrei's favorites, causing him to dance at Shani's awe and amazement. She knew that Andrei is a good dancer, but she didn't realize how good he actually is! Shani had to join into the fun, encouraging the others.

If there had been a contest thing in this party, Andrei would have won for his supreme dancing skills. After a couple of songs, Shani left the floor to grab some drinks.

After deciding to grab water for Andrei as she wasn't sure how soda would do for him, she was to turn back to the floor as the music had settled down for a bit now, but she got blocked by a guy, a ex-nurse who had been too handsy with the ladies, especially Shani.

His name was Phil, an attractive man with the attitude of a narcissist. He was toxic in the workplace, stalking the female nurses, and fooling the boss with a skill of fake compassion. It took guts, brains, and patience for the female nurses to work together and pin Phil into trouble. Of course, Shani willfully baited Phil, not for herself, but for the good of the hospital.

And of course, the boss saw everything including Shani's refusals and Phil's pressuring attitude, and he fired Phil instantly that minute. Not to blame them, but Shani and the female nurses actually cheered in joy and relief after they watched Phil walk out in his civilian clothes.

Anyway, he's at the party, harassing Shani, and Shani was extremely irritated that he's here, ruining her fun, so avoiding to be pinned upon the wall by him, she moved around, saying that she had to go.

But before she moved far enough, Phil had the nerve to pinch Shani's behind, aggravating Shani to turn around and slap him to the face, screaming to leave her alone. Even over the noise, Andrei heard the commotion, and saw Shani's arm forcefully grabbed by Phil.

Faster than a speeding bullet, pardon Superman, but Andrei was right there in a split second within use of his shape-shifting mist, glaring and bristling at Phil. Shani may have seen Andrei's differing growls in the movie, but right now, the growl that Andrei's speaking in, it's scarily deep, and she swore that she heard a whimper from Phil when he got confronted with Andrei.

Phil was truly intimidated, and struggled to make the best of the situation he usually does, but with Andrei's aura, he slowly gave up, and at Andrei's whispered question and Shani's shake of her head, Phil then was immediately hypnotized by Andrei's red glowing eyes.

By very specific orders, Phil forgot about Shani, that being good is very acceptable, and being bad is dangerous, and to leave the town of Belgrade forever. He was never seen again since, and Shani was all more grateful and happy than ever.

Of course, Andrei noticed Shani's underlying emotions, and realized that Shani was counting on this night so much that he decided to make it 100% better by giving Shani the best experience under the stars, which means taking her for a flight and landing upon the highest spot in town to gaze upon the stars.

So, after some last conversation with Shani's co-worker friends, Andrei and Shani left, and after making sure nobody was watching, Andrei took her flying, much to Shani's joy and excitement. After a flight around and over the boundaries of town, they landed upon the water tower which is the highest spot and the best spot as well.

After some time of talking about everything and nothing while gazing upon the stars, Andrei and Shani went home, and seeing that the twins got home safely, the night got even better with a Halloween movie.

After the movie with some compliments and good nights from the twins, Andrei tricked up some slow music, and asked for a dance which Shani happily accepted. Andrei and Shani fell in love even more, and Shani made the first move, kissing him on the cheek, yet Andrei took it further with a deep, romantic comment, and kissed her upon the lips.

Little did they know, that kiss was the second breaker upon the block in Shani's mind, and upon sleeping, Shani found out that the unrecognizable memories got actually clear, revealing Andrei, the Drac gang, and Mavis. She realized that she is Martha!


	9. Chapter 9

(Dracula/Andrei's P.O.V.) -November 1, 2013, upon 3:40 p.m.

I hummed lightly as I cooked the sausage, checking occasionally upon the zita pasta. I was glad that Shani taught me how to use the Crock-Pot Slow Cooker a couple weeks ago, and I looked for the perfect recipe that wouldn't harm me.

I was much appalled when I saw garlic as a ingredient in many recipes from the book, but I was relieved that most of them didn't require garlic as I am allergic to garlic. Oh, it isn't life threatening, but it's still a irritant problem.

Water or substitute blood always seem to remove garlic from my body, and it works quite well. Martha was even less allergic to garlic than I am, which amused her greatly as she didn't have much problem with it.

I perked up slightly when I heard the door slam, hearing Jasper's familiar gait, and sure enough, he came in, a upset look on his face. I called out, "Jasper, are you alright?". He glanced at me with a bit of surprise, "You're usually up after 4.".

"Ah, your mother had the sense to cover the windows this morning, thanks to her note informing me before she left for her afternoon shift, and to admit, I couldn't sleep any longer as I wanted to do something for you two and Shani, hence making Ziti casserole in the Crock-Pot slow style.", I replied sheepishly with a hint of a smile.

Jasper smiled a bit, "That sounds delicious. Mind if I help you out? Jenna's at basketball practice again.". I nodded lightly, "You may help as long as you tell me what's troubling you.".

Jasper sighed heavily, looking at me with this look, "Okay...You promise to listen, Dracula?". I smiled reassuringly, "Jasper, it's just me. Your mother won't be back until perhaps 5:30, and I know Jenna's practice lasts a hour at best.".

Jasper nodded softly, "Is the zita done yet?". I hummed lightly as I speared a piece, watered it cool, and ate it. I smiled softly, "It's al dente. You may drain it and dump half of it into the cooker. The sausage's still not done yet.".

Jasper headed over to the pasta pot, looking a bit conflicted as he did what I requested, and once I was satisfied with the sausage, I added the spices, tomatoes, and puree. I left out the mushrooms, knowing that Jenna hated them.

I then spoke, "Is it school?". Jasper shrugged lightly, "Sorta...Gossip got around...They stared at me...". I frowned lightly, "Has something happened last night? You looked great as me!".

Jasper sighed lightly as he then went to blend the soft stuff in the bowl while I checked the meat mixture, and noticing that it was done, I dumped half of it into the cooker while I turned off the knob. I turned around, leaning upon the island counter next to Jasper.

"Jasper?". I spoke gently. Jasper looked over at me, "It's complicated...". I inquired softly, "Why don't you do a story or something? Maybe that can help you..".

Jasper shrugged lightly as he then dumped half of the cheese mixture into the first layer. I then grabbed the pasta pot, dumping the rest while Jasper turned to the meat mixture, dumping it after I smoothed out the corners.

I then brought out the rest of the cheese mixture as the final layer, and Jasper grabbed the cups of mozzarella cheese, parsley, spices, Parmesan cheese, sprinkling them all over the final layer. I then covered it, turning it up to high.

Having finally done the preparation, I then looked over to Jasper who walked around, taking a seat upon one of the island chairs, and he looked at me anxiously with a bit of hope in his eyes.

He exhaled deeply, "There was a Halloween party where teenagers was to have fun and mess around, and there was a hopeful boy who thought his crush-Zing might be there. The boy had fun, acting as Dracula, and hanging out with his sister and friends. He was delighted when he glimpsed his crush-Zing, and hearing that there was a game of spin the bottle, he thought this was his chance.",

"He joined the game, and not even five minutes later, the bottle pointed to his crush-Zing. The boy and his crush-Zing went to the making out closet, and the boy awkwardly yet excitedly went asking to kiss him, but he laughed at the boy, breaking his heart and calling him...faggot...",

The boy's proud of being gay, but when he heard that damn slur from his supposed crush-Zing, he thought there was no Zing out there for him...When he went to school the next day, he heard gossip behind his back, in class, everywhere...He wanted to punch the asshole who did this to him, but he didn't want to disappoint his mother or his greatest role model, Dracula...".

I widened my eyes as I processed his story, the story of him...I exhaled softly, "You never told me before that you are gay...". Jasper rubbed his arms self-consciously, "I know you accepted Johnny for Mavis' sake, but you never said anything about...well...".

I understood where he was coming from as he didn't know if monsters had several more relationships besides the man-woman relationship, and I walked over to him, squeezing his shoulder warmly.

I smiled comfortingly, "You will find your Zing, Jasper, and if you were my son, I'd want you to be happy with your Zing, whoever he is. And besides, there are some guests with your situation, and they never caused trouble at all.".

Jasper blinked at me with surprise, "Really?". I nodded lightly, "Oh, yes, and if I remember right, Griffin is gay, having told me a few months ago.".

Jasper gaped in shock, "The Invisible Man is gay?". I grinned smugly, "Oh, yes. Griffin hasn't found his Zing yet, but he says that men are irresistible sometimes.". Jasper laughed lightly at that, and I smiled softly, glad to see Jasper looking better again.

"Are you alright now?", I asked warmly. Jasper smiled at me, "As you've accepted me for who I am, yeah, I am great now. Thanks, Dracula.". I nodded in understanding, "You're very much welcome, son.".

I scuffled his hair playfully, and Jasper's smile grew bigger, "So, since I helped out with dinner, can you help me out with some homework?". I sighed dramatically, "Oh, alright as long as it's not World Politics. You know it has been decades since I went out.".

Jasper snickered lightly, "I still can't believe that you haven't been out since like 18th century! And nope, it ain't that class. It's Algebra again.". I nodded at that, glad to help out with Algebra as it's practically a version of mathematics. Shani and Jenna won't be home for a while yet, which means peace and quiet for Jasper and myself.


	10. Chapter 10

(Shani/Martha's P.O.V.) - A hour later-

I kept my eyes on the road as I went out of the parking lot next to the high school, having picked up Jenna from her finished basketball practice. "What's on your mind, Mom? I know that face.".

I sighed heavily as I slightly paled, surprised to hear the inquisitive tone in my daughter's voice...My daughter...Gods, I have a second daughter in Jenna...I can't believe I missed Mavis's childhood, through I knew I saw some snippets in the movie, it wasn't enough...

Shockingly, I was not attracted to the smell of blood in the hospital, thanks to being human for the time being...through I had a bit of a harder time today, seeing Mavis in every blue-eyed child I aided in the shift.

Thank goodness Dr. Hutikon thought I was bothered about last night with that damn Phil, through I reassured him that Andrei cheered me up later after.

I exhaled softly, "Are you happy that I have found love with Dracula?". Jenna gave a laugh, "Come on, it was obvious, Mom! You and Dracula looked so happy last night!".

I chuckled lightly at Jenna's teasing happiness, and I then bit my lip anxiously, half looking for a place to pull in. Even if Jenna's my daughter, I still need some woman advice once I tell the truth.

I pulled into a spot near a gas store, stopping the truck. I heard Jenna's voice, "Mom?". She sounded a bit concerned now.

I looked over at her, and replied softly, "I am in need of your advice, Jenna. I will have to tell Dracula, but I want you to believe me first.". Jenna looked a bit confused, "Mom, what's going on?".

"There has been a secret hidden from me until last night. Do you remember that day where you were curious about Buddha?", I asked gently. Jenna nodded, "Yeah, I told you that I made a friend who had moved from India, and that she had this bracelet of a mini Buddha. I was only like seven, so I didn't understand all the stuff she told me, and I asked you as back then, I thought you knew everything.".

"And do you remember me telling you of rebirth?", I inquired softly, and Jenna blinked lightly, "Something about a person having the same soul yet a different body every time he or she's born.".

I nodded with a smile, "That's rebirth, or in a different word, reincarnation. I believe I have been reincarnated, and last night had finally proved it.". Jenna looked awed and shocked, "Then...do you remember who you were?".

I chuckled softly, "Lady Martha Lubov Dracula.". Jenna exhaled sharply, "How?". I sighed softly with a hum of thought.

"I don't know actually. Last thought I remember of that night was that I didn't want to die, I wanted to be with him and Mavis, and I wanted to live. Something or someone must have heard me, and my soul was somehow brought to this world, and I was born as Shani.", I replied quietly.

I then added further, "There has been little signs, like how I prefer pancakes over cereal, or how I have been natural with children of disabilities as sometimes, they felt like monsters, freaks, or how I unconsciously picked your middle names...".

Jenna sniffed loudly, and I looked over at her, "What's wrong, darling?". Jenna frowned at me, "Mavis's your true daughter...I ain't even born from you...". I grasped her chin, forcing her to look at me as I wore a stern yet caring expression.

"Jenna Lulu Zaher, you are and always will be a daughter to me, and there's nothing that will change that. And I know Mavis would be delighted to have such a sister like you.", I replied sternly yet lovingly.

Jenna smiled weakly, "Really?". I smiled warmly, "Oh, yes, and once I explain everything to Dracula, he will understand. After all, this is not that much different from everything I have seen in the monster world.".

Jenna's smile widens, "Does this mean that Dracula can be our dad?". I smiled warmly, "It's your and Jasper's choice to call him that, and also for Dracula's choice to call you daughter and son.". I then looked at the time.

"Oh, we better get home! Go text your brother that we're on the way.", I replied quickly as I started the truck up again as Jenna grinned, whipping her phone on to text Jasper. A few minutes later, Jenna laughed lightly, "Oh, Dracula actually made dinner! It's keeping hot in the slow cooker.".

I chuckled warmly, "Technology has changed so much...People are so different yet incredible...". Jenna giggled softly, "Don't forget Timon! I don't know if you actually have pets in the monster world. Hadn't asked Dracula that.".

I hummed lightly, "We do, just not normal pets, very different through there are some similarities.". Jenna chirped curiously, "Like what?".

"Let's see here...I don't know if there are more pets now, but back then, monsters can own a Cerberus, a Water Horse, a Basilisk. Dracula used to have a pet baby raccoon...Her name was Lulu.", I replied thoughtfully.

"Wait, wait, my middle name was after a baby raccoon?!", Jenna gasped in shock. I gave her a sharp look, "She was his best friend when he was a child. It's not like a dog, but it's the same thing, you hear?".

Jenna looked ashamed and humbled now, "Sorry, Mom...You probably picked my middle name in honor of Dracula and his pet in some way, huh?". My look softened with a smile, and I nodded, "That's right, my daughter.".

Jenna nodded with a understanding smile, and looked ahead, "Oh, there's home!". I smiled softly as I pulled in as I pushed the garage button, slowing down as we got in. I turned the truck off, exhaling softly as I looked at the door that goes into the house.

I felt Jenna's hand squeeze my shoulder, "You got this, Mom. You practically fought bad monsters and stuff! This will be a breeze, right?". I smiled softly with a chuckle, "I know. Dracula's practically my husband. He will understand. Come on, dinner's waiting for us.".

We exited the truck, and after trading looks with Jenna as I stood at the door, I took a deep breath, and opened the door, realizing this is the first time I will see Andrei again since my first death.


	11. Chapter 11

(No P.O.V.)

Andrei was beyond shocked when his..wife told him everything...Of course, there was skepticism at first, but with a whisper that Andrei's ears easily picked up, telling something that only he had told her so long ago in trust.

That made him ask questions as he realized that Shani is truly Martha, just a different body, that's all, and that he knew he wasn't dreaming as his zing has been here all along. Yet he wondered if this is why he was somehow brought here, to be reunited with his wife like this, and have two more children out of it as well, through they were adopted.

He found out the twins's middle names, and he was pleasantly surprised when he heard that Martha picked Lulu for him, yet he was shocked yet amazed when he heard that Jasper's middle name is Charles, named after the one who sacrificed his life to save Martha so long ago.

Andrei is somehow beyond relieved to know that Martha had never been courted in this world, through there has been close calls of desperation, loneliness, and need. Of course, he agreed to her one condition when out in public, calling her by Shani, not Martha as they all didn't know how long Andrei has before he is taken back home to Transylvania.

After all, Mavis, his friends, everybody in the hotel must be missing him so much. Andrei wanted to turn Martha again into her vampire form, but she convinced him that there would be much suspicion if Martha couldn't go out in the daylight to the hospital. But if whatever brought him here, maybe it would bring her and the twins including the dog to Transylvania where she would have no problems with Andrei's wish then.

Andrei resignedly agreed, realizing that there are so many 'what ifs' in all this situation they're looking at, and he knew that the twins are not old enough either to turn into vampires if they wished to. Jasper's all in for a vampire lifestyle, but he agreed to be turned at the age of 21 as Martha pointed out that Jasper and Jenna's still in school.

Jenna was on the fence about that offer, but she's deciding to remain human after she turns 21, or sooner to decide to be a vampire if she finds a zing. Jasper feels the same too, wanting to find a zing just like their sister, Mavis did.

Since that night of confessions, Andrei and Martha found themselves courting or 'dating', falling in love all over again, and the hospital was sure happy to see Martha smiling more, glowing as she worked as Shani, doting upon the children, and telling parents sound advice.

The twins themselves were beyond delighted to see their mother happier than ever, and they loved to be affectionately called 'son' and 'daughter' by Andrei, and they slowly got to call him 'Dad'. Timon was happy to see the alpha male loving upon his mistress and pups.

Three more weeks has passed, and as they prepared for Thanksgiving next week, Andrei had family hunting time upon the afternoons and weekends of bighorn sheep, bison, black bear, deer, elk, wild turkey, moose, mountain goat hunting.

Of course, the family took turns, having each person choose the animal for the afternoon or weekend. And Andrei was glad for the varied diet, helping drain most of the blood from the animals, through leaving some for cooking the natural way.

And the family made sure that every animal was bagged and tagged as not to make the rangers or the town suspicious, and even had shot every caught animal by Andrei in the heart, spine, head as to fool every other hunter.

But like the famous saying, 'The only sure thing about luck is that it will change.' Well, good luck has surrounded the family for quite some time, but unfortunately, in the circle of life, bad luck must follow.

And it all changed upon the day before Thanksgiving where Andrei has planned to get a wild turkey as fresh meat is best for eating upon Thanksgiving. And he will face his greatest nightmare in a demon who used to be Victor Van Helsing.


	12. Chapter 12

(Andrei's P.O.V.) -November 27, 2013, around 9:00 p.m.

I hummed a song that Martha has been singing earlier as I flew in my bat form, glad to see such a clear night, the stars shining yet the moon is in its half stage. This will help me in searching for the perfect turkey as it's Thanksgiving tomorrow.

Of course, Martha made me promise that I'd be back by 10:00, 10:30 at most, for she'd want some cuddling time on the couch and the TV. She said something about watching one of the best movies of this century, but I was slightly distracted by her beautiful appearance.

Anyhow, I left a few minutes earlier, knowing that wild turkey are bound to hide in some crazy spots around the mountains and forests this time of year, thanks to Martha and the twins' knowledge. And since I am a perfectionist, the hourly free time will help me find the perfect turkey.

After some looking around, I saw a flock of turkeys, and I dived into a ditch, shifting back to normal. I peeked over the edge to observe and listen, and I saw about five females, and two males. I frowned lightly as the two males are adolescents, not adults

I think there must be a adult male around here. After all, there's females here. Great, looks like I am going to do the patience card then. Oh, I am starting to sound like Jasper, not that's a bad thing!

I sighed lowly as I waited for a bit longer, glad that I am not a normal human, otherwise I would have been freezing! I then heard some gobbling, and I looked over, grinning in triumph as coming to the flock is a quite splendid tom turkey, mature in all his might.

I breathed softly, "May you serve a good fight, bird.". I then shifted into my bat form, flying out of the ditch, heading straight to the flock, eyes upon the tom turkey. Suddenly, a roar sounded out, and just before I had my claws out with my fangs showing, the flock fled, including the prized tom.

I growled lightly as I shifted back to my natural form, looking around as I know bears are neither starting into hibernation or still scavenging around for some extra snacks. "Come on, where are you?". I used my superior sight to see beyond the first trees in front of me.

Suddenly, my ears pricked up just before something came into me, and I grunted, yelling as I was pushed into a tree. I huffed angrily as I saw my sweater partly torn. That was Martha's Thanksgiving gift! I turned around to face the animal who dared to ambush me when I stopped at once, horror filling me as it wasn't an animal...

It's a demon...Not a hell demon...but something else...What did Dad said? If it has unnatural silver eyes, and blood red skin, it's...something with a 'F', wait, Fury Demon! Oh, shit!

"Go back to your domain, fury demon. It's not your place to be here anytime.", I spoke strongly yet sternly. The demon grinned widely, "Oh, why should I do that, Dracula? After all, it's your fault you've made me like this.".

I frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?". The demon cackled lowly, "Did you forget? Transylvania, the river, the cliff?". I widened my eyes as I stared at the demon, taking a deeper look.

Sure enough, there's the mess of brown hair, the brutish strength in the arms, and the slim waist as I exhaled, "Victor Van Helsing.".

Victor the demon chuckled, "Knew you'd get there. You know, I was quite surprised to see you out here, say, about two weeks ago, hunting like a human with that woman and children. Like you're tamed by them! Or should I say, mind-controlling them? That's more of your style, Dracula.".

I growled lowly, "I knew I felt watched somehow, but I didn't realize it was you! You're dead! The river should have killed you!". Victor snorted lowly, "Oh, I did. After all, a human would have been killed by the river due to the height of the cliff, and the rapids. But I saw something when I was nearly out of air, and the last thing I remember was my hatred for you, and the sensation of scalding heat.".

I now remember Dad's lecture about demons. Hell demons are bad, always hungry for domination and blood, but Fury demons are worse...Dad was actually wary of them...saying that those kind of demons actually feed upon hatred and...souls...

If one is caught to be changed into a fury demon, there's no hope for them, for they are to be killed with no mercy, compared to hell demons who can be redemptive. What was that weakness Dad said? Something about enchanted ice?

I exhaled sharply, "Well, you caught me alone. Are you going to kill me?". Victor grinned, his teeth sickeningly yellow and sharp, and he laughed lowly, "Kill you? Oh, I am going to do worse than that. I am hungry for a vampire's soul.".

I widened my eyes in horror. No...not a vampire's soul...That's impossible...I heard of Fury demons sucking souls out of humans, werewolves, and some other monsters, but never vampires... I then growled lowly as I realized that if I was out of the way, he would go for Martha, the twins...I cannot allow that, not on my heart and conscience.

I shifted into mist, attempting to confuse Victor, but he was quick about it, slapping his side into me, and I grunted lowly as I actually felt that, shifting back to normal. He growled with a smirk, "I am stronger than I used to be, and I love it! You will not escape me, Dracula!".

I spoke nothing, my mind flashing by with memories of my family, my friends, and I tensed up, knowing my eyes are glowing blue intensely as I breathed deeply, "Let the battle begin.". Victor grinned brightly as if he's excited for the battle. This is going to be gory and bloody.


	13. Chapter 13

(Martha's P.O.V.)

I frowned lightly as I glanced upon the clock. He's late... "Mom?", Jasper's voice sounded out, and I looked over to see Jasper looking concerned. "You okay?".

"Your father's never this late...He promised to get back before it gets too dark out there...", I replied quietly. Jasper blinked slowly, "Maybe he's held up...".

I raised an eyebrow, "An predator at this time of night? Your father's the top predator out there, and besides, he's stronger than ever as we have helped him out.". Jasper shrugged lowly, "Yeah, you're right, but something's still bugging you, Mom.".

I sighed heavily, "I have a terrible feeling, and this is similar to that horrible day... I have to find him!". I got up from my chair, sprinting quickly to the coat rack when Jasper stopped me, "Mom, you cannot go out alone! I am going with you, and you ain't stopping me!".

"Jasper's right. You aren't a vampire like Dad yet, but you will be fine if you have us, and this.", Jenna's voice sounded out as she joined us from the stairs. I didn't hear her coming down...I haven't heard Jasper come down either...

I am really distracted and worried about Andrei. I blinked in surprise as Jenna handed me my favored weapon, the crossbow, and I smiled at my twins, glad for their strength and support. Jenna had her steel bow/quiver of arrows while Jasper was handed his rifle.

I heard Timon bark, and I chuckled lightly as I saw Timon's leash in his jaws. He's yearning to go out and help us. I nodded with a resigned smile, "Okay, let's get doubled coated!". The twins grinned triumphantly, joining me in grabbing the coats for ourselves.

I drove out to the known spots where wild turkeys were bound to socialize, mock-fight, or sleep. Jenna was holding into Timon while Jasper used the large searchlight here and there. As I parked near a known spot, we then heard a echoing roar, and I gasped, recognizing Andrei's voice.

"Quickly! That's your father. Something's happening!", I replied hastily as I opened the door, jumping out of the truck as the twins and Timon followed me out. I ran, professionally holding my weapon while I knew I am having a worried expression if the twins's looks were right to recognize.

I soon heard the sounds of a fight, a big fight from the volume of it, hearing Andrei's voice in his growls or snarls, and hearing a unrecognizable voice nearby. I signaled the twins to stay low, barely seeing Jenna signal Timon to stay quiet.

I stalked toward some bushes, ducking down, and peeking around the edge to see, and I gasped in horror, seeing Andrei beaten and injured, yet his eyes were glowing blue, signifying that he's struggling to hold into his emotions.

He was standing shakily, growling lowly, "Getting slow, Victor?". I widened my eyes at that name, and I heard a loud growl as I looked over to see a red-skinned monster. That's Victor Van Helsing?!

He looked quite battered like Andrei, but not injured...He growled again, "I can keep this up all night, Dracula. You aren't quick anymore, it's a matter of time before I kill you and take your soul.". I gasped silently, remembering the stories that Mother told me...

Victor has turned into a demon...but which kind? I looked down at my weapon, and I narrowed my eyes. No one kills my zing if I can help it! I lined the shot patiently and steadily as Victor got closer to Andrei. Then I fired at his head as his arm was hovering upon the heart area.

I widened my eyes as the arrow grazed the forehead as Victor had moved his head slightly if he had heard something from another direction, and he whipped around, growling lowly, "Well, well, what do we have here?", staring at me all the way from there.

I gave a low whistle as I stared back, barely hearing Andrei's shout for me to get away, and I saw Timon leaping out into the clearing, barking and growling as he taunted Victor.

"Dumb dog! Shut up!", he roared at Timon, but Timon kept on, being the stubborn pup he is. I ran over to Andrei, helping him up, "I am not leaving you, Andrei.", I hissed quietly.

I heard Jasper's gun go off, hearing Victor's annoyed snarls as Andrei hissed to me, "Martha, it's too dangerous, he's a fury demon!". I widened my eyes at that. Double Shit.

I then heard a yelp of pain, and I looked over to see Timon crashing into the ground, and I screamed out loud, "Timon!". Andrei clutched my arm desperately, "He's too strong...".

I thought quickly, "I know your dad told you about this, you told me! Can you remember the weakness?". Andrei bit his lip, "Not all of it, something about enchanted ice!".

I gasped, "Of course! Like us, it's the heart.. Hurry, I have to get you to Jenna.". I gave out a sharp howl, and Jenna's whistle answered me as I saw Jenna nearby at a tree. I helped Andrei walk over, and I looked to Jenna, "Your crystal! Give it to me!".

Jenna looked confused for a moment, then nodded, trusting me as she drew out her crystal necklace. It was actually a diamond cut into the shape of a crystal. She handed it to me, and I grinned softly, looking to Andrei, "Are you strong enough to enchant this, love?".

Andrei widened his eyes, seeming to see where I am going with this, and he focused visibly albeit shakily as he drew out his purple aura, touching the crystal, and it glowed whitish-purple then, brightly like a mini flashlight.

I nodded, "This is your chance, Jenna. You have a better shot range than me.". Jenna widened her eyes in shock, "Me? But that's a bad monster! He hurt Dad!".

Andrei laid a hand upon Jenna's shoulder, "You can do this, daughter. I believe in you. We all do.". I smiled in agreement, "Your father's right. It's okay to be afraid, but have faith.".

Jenna took a breath, looking at us with a brave smile, "Okay.". I then saw Jasper running to us as Jenna went off into the bushes, "I am damn out of bullets, he's coming!".

Andrei took a deep breath, "Stay here, my dear. I have to protect you.". I shook my head, "No, you're injured!". He kissed me out of nowhere, "Be safe.", whispering softly as I stared at him in terrified shock.

He left my side, and I attempted to follow him, but Jasper stopped me, "No, Mom. You heard him!". I struggled as I heard Andrei's voice, "Victor! I am here!". I heard a thundering crash as I saw Victor push aside trees and branches, coming trough a part of forest into the clearing where Andrei stood, defiant and noble.

I sobbed lightly, looking around for some sign of Jenna yet I knew she'd be well camouflaged. Victor growled, "Enough of this. This ends now!". Andrei nodded, "Couldn't agree more.". They stood momentarily still, waiting for the other to make the first move when I saw a flash of steel and light.

To my horror, Victor caught it flawlessly, and he laughed uproariously, "Oh, did I forget to tell you? I have a sixth sense when it comes to my weakness.". He threw it away into some bushes, and he then snarled, "Time to finish you, Dracula!".

He ran, jumping at Andrei, and Andrei made the first contact in defense, the dust flying around. I heard sounds of pain among growls and snarls, and I realized that Jasper's in shock, his arms free from my body, and I ran into the clearing, searching for the arrow and crystal as the fight continued on behind me.

I breathed out a shaky laugh as I found it! I turned around at a scream of pain to see Andrei laying upon the ground, clutching his leg, the one which had been broken before, with Victor hovering above him. I heard his voice, "Die, Dracula!".

Next thing I knew was that I was atop Victor, his arms flailing to grab me as I bent, thrusting forward to dive the crystal upon the arrow into his heart, barely feeling claws rake at my chest, and hearing Andrei's blood-chilling scream, the very same one he voiced out so long ago.


	14. Chapter 14

(No P.O.V.)

Jasper never imagined about anything bad in the past month, but to hear Dracula's terrified scream for Mom as it truly happened, ignoring Victor the monster's gasps of dying before turning to dust. Jasper may have gotten used to blood and injuries, thanks to hunting and sports, but seeing his mother bleeding heavily in the chest, it horrified him.

He ran over as Dracula held her ever so gently and lovingly, asking for permission, and he realized that his Mom is being asked to be a vampire again. He barely heard her reply, but he got the gist by recognizing Dracula's face as he looked up at Jasper.

Jasper nodded, knowing he is the only witness as he's not sure where Jenna is, and Dracula took a deep breath. He then bit her in the neck, and then biting his wrist, replying that she needs to be sated quickly as she comes back.

Both Dracula and Jasper saw Martha's skin take upon the pale tone, the face sharpening yet softening into the familiar shape of her past self, her hair growing slightly to the waist, and two sharp canines appearing in the gap of her mouth.

She then breathed, much to their relief and happiness, and she drank from Dracula's wrist, her eyes now dark blue, having changed from dark brown. The wounds in the chest seemed to have healed over, and Dracula was beyond relieved for that.

Jenna then returned with a bruised Timon in her arms, and apart from a bit of shock, Jenna, like Jasper, still recognized their Mom, knowing she loves them no matter what she appears to be. Suddenly, a white shimmering door appeared, and Dracula seemed to recognize the aura of it despite having not seen it back at the river.

Dracula told the others about this, and Martha was a bit nervous yet excited, because through that portal, she can see Mavis again! The twins glanced at each other, and Jasper spoke up, saying that there's nothing holding him back. Jenna agreed, saying that the town will be fine without them, and besides, she's wanting to meet her big sister!

Dracula was delighted, happy to have the twins come along, and despite his bruises, Timon seemed excited to come too. Martha helped him up, knowing that the Hotel will have first aid supplies to help with the injured leg, ignoring the bruises and scratches in other areas as her husband heals faster than her, just maybe 5% faster in comparison, really.

Holding hands together as they marched forward, they took the first step to Hotel Transylvania, and vanished through the glowing portal in seconds, exiting Martha and the twins's old home, and entering into Dracula's home-world.

The glowing portal zipped over to the town, blending some sort of bluish-white powder into the snow that has just arrived upon this morning of Thanksgiving, effecting all citizens to think that Shani and her children had moved to another state, and that the house is up for sale, transferring the truck to some car salesman lot as well.

The glowing portal then vanished, leaving no trace. And Hotel Transylvania is about to get a surprise any minute now.


	15. Chapter 15

(Mavis's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I glanced upon the lobby from my spot on the landing of the stairs, monsters and humans mingling everywhere, and carrying tons of their usual food in containers and such as today's Thanksgiving, thanks to Johnny's talkative excitement about it.

"What's on your mind, Mavy?", sounded my zing as he joined me, and I glanced at him quietly, "Wishing Dad was here to see this.". Johnny frowned lightly, "Aww, I miss him too. But hey, look at this. We made this happen! It's hard to believe that humans are pretty much cool about monsters, huh?". He grinned happily, gesturing to the scene below us.

I chuckled softly with a smile, "You're right, Johnny. Even the pups are behaving better than usual, all thanks to the promise of dessert.". Johnny smirked lightly, "Bet Drac hadn't thought of that before.".

I giggled warmly, "Sometimes he could be so obvious.". Johnny smiled warmly, hugging me gently, "Hey, he will be back. After all, it's the holidays, and a miracle can happen around the holidays.".

I was to reply back when there was a white flash outside, attracting all attention to look at the glossed doors, and I frowned lightly, "I thought the Snow Sprites wasn't due until tomorrow night.". Johnny suggested with a confused look, "Maybe they wanted to come earlier?".

I started to come down when I saw the doors turn open, and I heard gasps from all around as I laid eyes upon the group, or more specifically, the only adult male. Despite wearing a torn sweater among his familiar attire, I recognized him immediately, and when his bright blue eyes locked upon me, he called out, "Mavis!".

I shot off fast as a speeding bullet, screaming, "Dad!". He reached out to me, and I cried out as I hugged him, his voice rumbling besides my ear, "Oh, my little honey-bat.". I missed this so much; the familiar embrace of his arms around me, the comforting aura of his power, and the subtle scent of his aftershave.

I heard a female voice speak quietly, "Andrei, I really want to see her.". I heard Dad's voice, "Okay, my dear. Mavis, sweet fangs, can you let go, please? I want you to meet someone, well, re-meet someone again.".

I let go slightly, looking up at Dad, "But I don't want to let go of you! I don't want to lose you again!". Dad smiled softly, "It's all over, Mavis. I am truly back, and you won't have to worry about me anymore.".

I tilted my head, "Promise?". Dad nodded, "Mavis Dracula, I promise I am not going anywhere, well, not without my wife or you.".

Dad looked over me, taking upon a very familiar look that Johnny has when he sees me, full of affection, love, and warmth, and with my curiosity urging me to look, I turned around to face the owner of the female voice, and a gasp escaped me in shock and recognizance.

"This shouldn't be possible!", I stammered as I stared at a startling resemblance of my mother, and she gave me a soft, reassuring smile, "Oh, but it is, my starling baby.". I then suddenly remember being held in her arms, being cradled to sleep with that so much familiar lullaby, and kissing me good night with that nickname spoken softly.

I blinked, realizing that I was about her height, perhaps a inch or two taller, but looking at her, I got my facial features from her, apart from my inherited bright blue eyes from Dad. I breathed softly, "Mom?".

Mom's lips quivered as tears filled her eyes, "Yes, my love.". She reached out to touch my cheek softly, "Oh, you are truly your father's daughter, sweet Mavis.".

I covered her hand with mine, and I somehow recognized her aura, smiling tearfully, "Mommy.". She sobbed, grabbed me softly, drawing me in her arms, and she breathed softly into my ear, "Your father found me, and I am back to stay forever and ever.".

I pulled back to look at her, "How?". She chuckled warmly, "It's quite a story, but first, we better get your father to the hospital rooms.". I gasped, looking back to see Dad who's leaning between two teenagers who appears to be human.

The boy winced lightly, "Dad's getting heavy.". I blinked again, looking at Dad who smiled sheepishly, "You got two adopted siblings too, thanks to your mother.". This is getting crazy, and it's barely starting...

* * *

(Griffin's P.O.V.)

I can't believe this...Drac got back, and with Martha to boot too! This is all too crazy yet it makes sense in a weird, cool way.

I saw Frank and the rest of the gang looking shocked, bewildered, and amazed. They watched Mavis and Martha assist Drac into the elevator, leaving all everybody to stare and grasp the situation in their heads.

Gossip then started up again, and I saw Johnny walk to the two human teenagers in the chaos. I was curious about them as they clearly care about Drac, and so, I walked on, avoiding the other people effortlessly when I saw a golden retriever barking and chasing a few wolf pups.

He and the pups ran around me, and I tried to avoid the paws, but I lost control of balance and crashed into something soft. When I came to, I realized I had crashed into one of the teenagers. "Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?".

He groaned lightly as he rubbed his light brown hair, "Yeah, I think so.". He looked up, and he gasped as he looked at me, locking eyes with me, and I swore there was a flash of a purple light for a moment before it passed.

He breathed softly, "I actually can see you...". I blinked in shock, "Wait, what? You can see me? But I am the Invisible Man!".

He shook his head gently, "Not to me...Whoa...You really have red, curly hair.". I breathed sharply at that, "What else do you see?". Is this...Can he be...my zing?

He tilted his head slightly, taking a deeper look at me, and I decided I wanted to be looked like that, and he blinked softly, "You have bi-colored eyes...Teal on the right, and hazel on the left. You have tan skin, a button nose.".

As he studied me, I was allured by those dark green eyes, reminding me of the forest greatly, and I liked the way the light brown hair contracts with his pale peach skin.

He continues on, "You're wearing a rich red shirt under a blue jacket, gray pants, and are you actually wearing two different shoes? One wild green and one neon purple.". He gave out a chuckle, turning into a quite adorable snort.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to laugh, not at you, just that you choose to be bold with those shoes...", he rambled apologetically, and I quickly grabbed his hand, "Hey, hey, it's fine. It's actually so refreshing for someone like you to see me for real.".

He stared at me in surprise as I am now closer to him, and holding his hand, it's smaller yet so soft in mine, and I breathed softly, "I'm Griffin.". He smiled softly, "Jasper. The name's Jasper.".

Jasper...His name is beautiful as him...I grinned brightly, "That's a cool name.". He blushed lightly, "The orphanage picked it out, and Mom liked it when she adopted me and Jenna.".

I hummed lightly before I realized we were holding hands too long, and I let go, stammering, "Sorry!". Jasper shook his head, "It's okay. It's hard to get high-fives and stuff when you're invisible, right?".

I widened my eyes in shock and hope as nobody before had completely understood how I feel when they can't truly interact with me as they can't see me, but Jasper...He sees me... I nodded, "Yeah...".

Jasper tilted his head again, "Hey, I don't know why I can see you, but I am glad, and besides, it means you got help from me to prank Wayne back...I mean, if you wanna...". I chuckled, "Drac told you all about us, huh?".

Jasper nodded lightly with a sheepish smile, and I laughed, "Jasper, I think this is so going to be the best thing ever! Come on, I gotta show you around, and get ya to the hospital rooms later on, yeah?".

Jasper grinned brightly, "Now you're talking, Griff! Um, you don't mind that, do ya?". I smiled as I shrugged lightly, "No, I actually like that. It's actually working for me.". Jasper's eyes beamed brightly at that, and I suddenly felt like I wanted to see him look like that every day around me.

I really want to know him, who Jasper is, all his favorites and everything, and he seemed to feel the same as well for I had the feeling that he's a shy boy, but with me, he's somehow this outgoing guy which I don't mind about. This is going to be really incredible...


	16. Chapter 16

(Jasper's P.O.V.) -Christmas Eve. December 24th, 2012, in Hotel Transylvania-

I sighed contently, watching my parents holding hands while looking quite the happiest I have ever seen as tonight's their wedding. It's pretty cool to see Grandpa Vlad officiating the ceremony, and I am so relieved that Mom really gave him a lesson that hit way deep inside his heart. Dad's looking even better now that his relationship with Grandpa Vlad has changed for the better.

It's awesome that Jenna and I are part of the wedding, and Mavis is especially excited because she often dreamed about how Mom and Dad's past wedding was like, and now she's experiencing their re-vowing new wedding. Heck, Timon helped out with being the dog-bearer of the rings.

And to make it even better, my zing is part of tonight's band later on in the reception, but right now, he's one of the audience, looking so handsome in his blue/black suit. It's crazy to know that I am the only one who truly sees Griffin as who he is, and of course, I told the family about it.

Dad was quite shocked to find out, and of course, he asked me right away about what Griffin looks like. I drew a picture of Griffin in that day's clothes, and once Griffin and Dad saw it together with Griffin affirming his looks, the rest of the Drac Gang was then told about my ability to see Griffin truly.

Of course, I and Griffin realized that we have zinged together, but we decided to keep it secret as long as we could, wanting to truly know each other without everybody else gossiping around. I think the girls are suspicious, but they haven't said anything which is both relieving yet worrying.

I cheered out loud as I saw Mom and Dad kiss after Grandpa Vlad's announcement, hearing the crowd's cheers and whoops, and I chuckled lightly as they changed into bats, heading out for their moon flight dance.

They will be back in a while for the reception party soon enough, knowing this moon flight dance is part of a vampire tradition, thanks to some relatives of Dad's mother starting it up so long ago. I left the floor, nodding and greeting some monsters as I made my way down the hallways, deciding to check upon the kitchens when I felt an hand grab mine, dragging me into a hidden alcove.

I heard Griffin's voice purr, "You're gorgeous, Jasper.". I looked up to see Griffin looking absolutely smitten, and I blushed, "Really?". Myself, I am wearing a decent dark gray/dark green suit, and I only had bought it like a few days ago, hiding it in my room.

Griffin smiled warmly, cradling my cheek in his hand, "I'd never lie to you. You're my zing, after all.". I smiled brightly at that, and I saw his eyes shining of love and adoration, tempting me to lean in. He noticed my action, and kissed me ever so gently.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled back, "Where's all that passion, Griff?". Griffin grinned softly, "Saving it for the band. Or do you want some of that?".

I smirked lightly as I put up my arms around him, teasing him with a finger upon his ear, "It's Christmas. Gimme some passion, Griff.". He smiled warmly as he held me around the waist, and whispered softly, "That's your Christmas wish?".

I tilted my head in curiosity, "What, you have something else in mind?". Griffin hummed softly with a soft sigh, "Jasper, I have noticed that you really wanted to tell the folks about this lately, and especially with tonight being Christmas Eve, I want you to be happy...We can talk to Dracula right after the party...What do you say?".

I widened my eyes, staring at him in shock, "Griffin...Are you sure about it?". Griffin lovingly pecked me on the cheek, "100%, my zing.". Tears swelled in my eyes, and I drew my arms tighter, pulling Griffin in for a kiss.

To my delight, the kiss's full of passion and love as we made out, and once we had to break off for air, I rested my forehead upon his, and I breathed lowly, "I love you, Griffin.". Griffin smiled brightly, "I love you too, Jasper.".

We suddenly heard a cough, and we looked over to see someone we hadn't expected out of everybody to happen upon us, and I blushed brightly as I saw Grandpa Vlad's expression consisting of amusement and surprise.

"So, care to explain this to me?", he asked airily, and I groaned embarrassingly as I heard Griffin inhale sharply, "Uhh...I promise I ain't doing anything bad, sire! We were just kissing, that's all!".

Grandpa Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Not that. Did you zing together?". I nodded, "Yes, sire. And I don't regret it at all. I am almost 18, Grandpa, and I love Griffin, truly consenting with him.".

Griffin then spoke up, "Sire, I love Jasper, and yes, it's a bit inconvenient with our age difference and unique circumstances, but I don't care as long as I make Jasper happy forever and ever.". Grandpa Vlad nodded lightly, "And if you want to be seen by everybody else?".

I and Griffin looked at each other in confusion, knowing as Griffin's the Invisible Man, and only I, being his zing, is able to see him. "What do you mean, Grandpa?", I asked quietly, but Grandpa Vlad only smiled wryly.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Happy Thanksgiving to all! -Traveler.**

(Jenna's P.O.V.) -A while later-

I looked around for Jasper, frowning slightly as I don't see him anywhere. "Jen, what's going on?", asked Mavis curiously as she came up to me. "Have you seen Jasper since the ceremony?", I asked lightly.

Mavis blinked, "No. Griffin isn't here either. He should be up there with the gang by now. Do you think...". I raised an eyebrow, "Sis, I know Jasper, and you know Griffin. They're probably making out somewhere in a closet or something...".

Mavis nodded lightly, "Yeah, I can't believe that Mom or Dad hadn't noticed...". I shrugged lightly, "Can you blame them? They were busy themselves, catching up with everybody and working with the hotel so much while planning this wedding out to the last banner and all.".

Mavis hummed in agreement, "Good point there, Jenna. But it's soon for the son/mother and daughter/father dance. If Jasper don't show up in a minute, Mom would be wondering.". She now looks concerned, and I bit my lip at that, trying to figure what to say in calming her down when I heard the doors slam open.

I and everybody else looked over to see Grandpa Vlad standing dramatically in the entrance, and Dad called out, "You don't have to do that anymore, Dad!". Grandpa Vlad chuckled lightly, "Apologies, son. I am still getting used to things around here. I was just caught up in something quite unique, and I had to help the couple out.".

I saw Jasper walking up to him slightly from behind, looking about the happiest I have ever seen in him. "Grandpa, you did it! The pups saw him in person, literally in person!". Grandpa Vlad laughed softly, "Fabulous news, young Jasper. Is he on his way now?".

"He's coming, just trying to wrap his mind around it.", Jasper grinned brightly. Grandpa Vlad nodded, "Alright then. Sorry to be dramatic, my boy, but you have their attention.".

Jasper now looked anxiously excited with a nod, and looked out to us, mainly to Dad and Mom. "Only a few people has known that I am gay, and I thought I would never find my zing anywhere until someone had convinced me that there's always hope. And so, since I have arrived here with my family, I recently found my zing.".

I glanced to see Mom and Dad looking amazed and shocked, briefly catching Mavis's eye with a gesture, and she smiled softly with a wink. Jasper continued on, "However, I and my zing had agreed to keep it secret because of unique circumstances and our age difference. He's someone you all know, yet truly never see. You never knew how he wished to be seen like a normal monster, often cursing his affliction over the years in secret. He hides that by pranking his friends, and being spontaneous.".

I heard sharp inhales and saw many faces widen in slow realization. The biggest reactions was of Dad and the gang. I looked over to Jasper, and he was distracted momentarily, looking over to something I can't see, but smiling quite brightly now.

I saw a hand reach into Jasper's hand, gasping in shock as I realized that I didn't see Griffin's hand before now, and I saw that it was pale. Did Grandpa Vlad...? Jasper called out, "My zing is one of Dracula's best friends, Griffin. He used to be the Invisible Man until a few minutes ago, for as now, he's a Vampire.".

I then saw a body follow the hand, and I blinked in amazement. Even the picture Jasper drew didn't do it justice! Dressed in a blue and black suit, his glasses were gone, revealing bi-colored eyes among a button nose.

Teal and hazel, impossibly bright. And his red, curly hair, it's close to the head, less crazy with the strands unlike Johnny's hair. And I knew that his skin used to be tan, but now it's pale, and to prove it, there is a pair of fangs showing in his nervous grin.

He spoke up, "Er, hi, everybody.". And yep, his voice didn't change at all! Wow, I knew that Jasper said that Griffin's like dorky handsome, but now, he's like hot! If Griffin wasn't gay or dating my brother, I would have gone for him, but hey, I'd rather leave him to my brother, knowing he's beyond happy.

I then saw Dad stalk forward, a slightly tense expression on his face, and I shared anxious looks with Mavis, and I heard him speak clearly, "You've consented with my son, Griffin, and he shares the same?".

I saw Griffin nod with the most serious expression I have seen on anybody, "We zinged, Dracula, and I am willing to wait until he turns 21 to make his decision to be a Vampire for after all, back in my Invisible Man persona, I have been 25 for at least 200 years, and now as I am a Vampire, that will slow much more considerably.".

I widened my eyes in surprise when I heard that. He's physically 25 for the past 200 years! That explains his personality and all. I saw Dad nod lightly, "I see. You have always been part of the family, and now it seems to be literal as Jasper clearly loves you. Looks like you have some practicing to be a Vampire, Griffin.".

Griffin grinned lightly, "Thanks, Drac!". I breathed in relief, and Mavis nudged me with a grin, and I joined her and Mom in walking over. I heard Grandpa Vlad call out, "What's this? A cemetery? Or is it a party?!".

Everybody resumed talking and dancing as the gang started up again. I saw Jasper hug Dad, barely hearing a 'Thank you' from him. I grinned lightly as I realized that this is a regular day in Hotel Transylvania, and I liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

-5 1/2 years later; May 14th, 2017- Epilogue

It's a usual night in the region of Transylvania. The moon is bright, the stars are out, and the hotel is humming with excitement, the guests gossiping about the latest news of the Dracula/Loughran family. Right upon the 7th floor, in the hallway of chairs and such, is the Dracula family awaiting news of the latest child's birth.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd have expected you to be more anxious, my love.", chuckled Martha warmly as she watched Andrei walk back and forward. Andrei sighed sheepishly, "I can't help it, Martha. This is our second grandchild.".

Martha smiled softly as she cradled their napping 4 years old son, Stefan. He takes after his mother mostly, having Martha's dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and cheekbones while he has his father's nose and ears. A voice sounded out nearby, "Dad was worse when it came to you, Mom.".

Martha looked over to see Jenna smiling softly, holding Dennis, Mavis & Johnny's 2 years old son. As Martha and Griffin told Johnny how it felt to be changed into a Vampire, Johnny went for it upon his and Mavis's wedding night three years ago.

Mavis and Johnny is nearby, resting with smiles upon their face as earlier today, they had announced that they were expecting again. Johnny nearly looked the same as he did, just looking paler and immortally young.

Martha laughed softly upon Jenna's comment, "I don't doubt that.". Mavis chuckled lightly, "He was slightly less anxious when it came to Dennis's birth.". Johnny nodded in agreement, "Oh, yeah. Gramps here was literally hopping on the balls of his feet when he met Dennis.".

Andrei pouted at that, "I was excited to be a vampa, okay?". Grandpa Vlad laughed nearby, resting upon a wall, "You should have seen me when Dracula was born. I was a wreck.".

Jenna giggled at that, "I bet. Jasper was freaking out hours ago when Griffin said that the baby was coming. It's still hard to believe that Griffin is a carrier, or that they'd be expecting!".

Andrei groaned lightly, "The council would be going crazy when they hear about this. A former invisible man, now a vampire, is having a baby! Nobody would have thought that a male carrier like Griffin is able to have kids from being pregnant.".

Martha spoke up, "Indeed, but even if Jasper may be still freaking out in there, he is practically exalted to be a father.". Mavis smiled, "Two husbands are to be two fathers by natural birth. I still remember that look on the doctor's face!".

Johnny laughed merrily at that, "That was literally history in the making, and now history is coming around again. Did you know that the gang are placing bets on the gender?". Andrei huffed, "They better not pull the guests in that game!".

Laughter came out at that comment when suddenly, a familiar sound was heard. A baby's cry echoed throughout the hallway, and only a few moments later, Jasper came out with tears on his face, announcing, "It's a girl!".

The Dracula/Loughran family cheered loudly and happily, waking the toddlers up and informing them that their new family member is finally here. Jasper bought the family in, and upon the bed, is a resting Griffin, beaming despite his slightly weary appearance.

In Griffin's arms, in a pink bundle, is their newborn daughter. She has a few strands of fine dark brown hair, her cheekbones and nose like Griffin, and her smile is similar to Jasper's smile. The family cooed and awwed over the babe, watching carefully as the toddlers were introduced to the newest member of the family.

Dennis talked in his lisping, cute stutter, "She'Sh Shmaww!". (She's small!) Griffin chuckled, "You used to start out like that too, little tyke.".

Stefan asked curiously, "Whath'Sh her name?". (What's her name?) Jasper smiled warmly, "We decided to name her Kristen. Still figuring out her middle name.".

"K-Krishthen?", Stefan tried out the name. Martha kissed her son's forehead, "Nice try, son. You and Dennis can call her Kris for short.". Andrei smiled warmly, "That's a good name for a wonderful girl like yours.".

Jenna hummed in thought, "Since you've adopted the Dracula name thanks to Dad and Mom, how about Mackenzie for the middle name?".

Jasper blinked in surprise, "I thought you were saving that one in case of adoption.". Jenna has been recently looking into adopting a daughter like how Martha did with Jenna and Jasper so many years ago.

Jenna shrugged lightly, "Honestly, it fitted your daughter way better than I'd do for any girl I could adopt.". Griffin smiled wryly, "Kristen Mackenzie Dracula. Goes off the tongue pretty good, through a bit of a mouthful at times if she gets in trouble.".

The baby shifts, and Griffin holds her closer, "Oh, wake up, darling. Everybody wants to see your pretty eyes.". The baby attempts not once, but twice before fully opening her eyes to reveal bright bi-colored eyes; dark green on the right, and surprisingly, amber on the left.

Gasps came out as they saw the incredible sight, and Martha blinked in surprise, "Everybody back at the orphanage thought that one birth parent had dark green eyes, due to the twins's strong genes, but this, I didn't expect.".

Griffin laughed softly, "I half thought she'd have my bi-colored gene, but I never thought she'd receive my grandfather's amber color.". Jasper smiled softly, "Neither way, our daughter's beautiful, eyes and all.".

Grandpa Vlad nodded with a rumbling chuckle, "Couldn't agree more. Welcome to the world, young one.". Kristen gurgled softly, and Dennis stuttered, "She's Sh hppy!". (She's happy!). There, the atmosphere was filled of happiness, awe, love, and warmth in that room, and the hotel was soon filled of the news about the newborn family member.

Outside, the moon was beaming brighter than ever, and the stars sparkled, the sounds of the night in harmony to match with the excitement and happiness of the hotel guests, and the surprise of a mature yeti as he zinged with Jenna Lulu Zaher.


End file.
